


I Hate You SO Much

by the_witch_of_doom99



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-19
Updated: 2014-04-19
Packaged: 2018-01-19 23:08:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1487518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_witch_of_doom99/pseuds/the_witch_of_doom99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Okay so considering that I'm not good at summaries, here's the gist of it:</p>
<p>Annaliese Eberhardt is the daughter of a famous Officer in the Scouting Legion. After he father's death and the fall of Shiganshina, Annaliese decides to join the Scouting Legion to continue her father's legacy. She works hard and makes it to the top ranks to discover she is working with the one that she hates and the one that saved her life, Lance Corporal Levi.</p>
<p>Told you I suck at writing summaries. I warned ya.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so basically, all I have to say is that this fanfiction is based on SnK and takes place in the events of SnK and stuff but some scenes and dialogue may be altered. 
> 
> ~Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin belongs to Hajime Isayama~

I sat by the small river close to the gate, waiting for the Scouting Legion to return. It would be any minute and I was excited and worried. My father was to return, that is, if he survived. 

A soldier of the Garrison Regiment, a good friend of my family, walked up to me. He sat down by me, his breath smelling like alcohol. They were drinking again.

“Why hello Miss Eberhardt, what are you doing by the gate on this beautiful day?” he asked. 

“I’m waiting for my father. The Scouting Legion is to return today and I want to be the first to greet them, Karl.” I replied. I internally gagged at the scent of his breath. 

“I see. It’s a shame your father couldn’t join the Military Police. You and your mother could be living in luxury.” Karl remarked. “He finished top of the class, I remember. He had a great chance to be someone great and change the Military Police, but his mind was set on the Scouting Legion. Don’t worry, Anneliese. He’ll return.” Karl squeezed my shoulder reassuringly and smiled.

“One can only hope, Karl. Thank you.” I returned the smile. I heard some of his buddies call him and he stood up.

“I must return. I have to ring the bell. They say that they see the Scouting Legion.” He nodded at me and speed walked to the gate.

I waved slightly and went closer to the gate. I heard the ringing of the bell and then the opening of the gate. My stomach was now home to many butterflies. Will father return? Of course he will. He wouldn’t leave me and mom. He survived. He is a great and strong officer, I thought to myself. 

I then felt the ground rumble from the hooves of horses and soon saw the remaining soldiers of the Scouting Legion return. A near 30% of them returned. I didn’t care for any of the soldiers at the moment. I wanted to see my father. I ran to the front of the crowd and scanned the soldiers.

“Dad? Dad! Daddy where are you! Daddy, it’s me, Anneliese!” I called out like a young child lost at the market. I started to panic. “Dad?! Daddy, can you hear me!”

A few soldiers on the front lines stopped their horses and looked at me. They looked battered and they had no expression but their eyes harbored all of what they had seen outside the walls.   
“Where is my father?” I asked in a shaky voice. They looked at each other and one soldier, a groomed soldier with a stoic expression and a very noticeable undercut, jumped off his horse and walked up to me.

“What is your name, girl?” the soldier asked in a monotone voice.

“I am Anneliese. I am the daughter of Officer Robert Eberhardt. Where is my father?” I replied. I could feel tears stinging my eyes. I felt my heart racing, worry filling me up.

“I see. You are the daughter of Officer Eberhardt. I am sorry to inform you that your father died in battle trying to protect his squad. I give you my condolences.” The soldier replied looking me straight in the eye. He had stone grey eyes that now held an expression of sadness and regret but his voice and face showed none of that.

“He died… My father died… Daddy died…” I spoke to myself. My vision became blurry and I could feel tears pour over on my cheeks. No matter how many times and in how many ways I said that out loud to myself, I couldn’t process it. It couldn’t be, my father promised he would return. He had to. Everything was tuned out, all noise was muffled. I started to scream and cry. It was unbelievable. 

The soldier sighed and returned to his horse. They all left to the inner walls, at least all of the ones that survived. But not one of those soldiers was my father.

I felt myself fall to the ground, still screaming and crying. Three women that my mother knew helped me up and returned me home. One was saying comforting things, trying to calm me, but nothing could calm me now. Another one was holding back her own tears. The third was trying to make me presentable to my mother.

They returned me to my mother, but by then I was no longer screaming and crying. I was feeling numb. My mother must have taken the hint on what happened because she helped me to my room and set me down on my bed gently then left quietly. I was just lying there, motionless and numb. 

I could hear my mother in the other room, trying to quiet down her crying. She didn’t know that I could hear her. She was trying to be strong for me but she lost the one she loved. 

I stood up and walked to her room, sitting down by her and putting an arm around her.

“Oh Anneliese, everything will be okay. We will be strong together through this.” She said through sobs. I nodded. Everything going to be okay. I still have mother, I thought.

We sat there for a few minutes and then my mother wiped away her tears. She looked up at me and smiled sadly.  
“I have an idea. Let’s visit Carla and Grisha! Maybe you can play with their son and daughter!” my mother said in the happiest voice she could muster in the current situation. 

I nodded and walked to the bathroom, washing my face and fixing my dark brown hair and changing my dirty clothes, trying to make myself presentable. I finished and walked to the front door where my mother was waiting. We put on our shoes and left, closing the door behind us.


	2. Chapter 2

We were walking when, out of nowhere we hear a loud crash and flying rocks. We turned around in the direction of where the rocks came from, the wall. To our horror, we saw a colossal titan, one that was never seen before. Not even a few seconds later, there was screaming.

“He broke the wall!”

“Titans! Run for your lives! The titans!”

There was more screaming and then people running. My mother grabbed my hand and we started running as fast as we could. There were giant rocks blocking paths, but my mother was pulling me along, sprinting. 

“Anneliese! Run! Just run!” she called. She held onto my wrist tightly and I sprinted by her. We could hear giant footsteps, the ground shaking, but we kept running. I looked back for a second to see a titan following us. I screamed and looked forward, making sure my mother was there.

“We’re almost there Anneliese! Don’t worry honey, we’re almost there!” There was a hoard of people and there was a titan trailing us. We kept sprinting but we couldn’t run fast enough. The titan was gaining. 

I kept running, my lungs burning and my feet aching, but running. Then, to my luck, I tripped.

“Anneliese!” my mother screamed. I could see her running towards me but then I felt a giant hand pick me up in a rib crushing grip.

“Mommy! Keep running!” I screamed, once again crying. My mother stood there her mouth covered, fear in her eyes. I was waiting to be bit in half. The same death that my father faced. I was silently praying, tears running down my cheeks.

“I love you Anneliese!” my mother yelled. I nodded and felt the hot, stinking breath of the titan. I was ready for death. Then, I felt the grip of the titan loosen. What is happening…, I thought. I felt myself falling but soon I felt strong arms holding me. I opened my eyes and saw that I was no longer in the titan’s hand, but in the arms of a Scouting Legion soldier.

He brought me down to my mother and set me down. My mother ran up to me and hugged me tightly, crying.

“Oh my god, Anneliese, my baby, you’re alive. My dear child you’re alive. Thank you Corporal Levi. God bless your soul.” My mother was saying through. I stood there silently, not moving.

“Maria, take your daughter and the both of you run towards the inner gates. Do not, under any circumstance, look back. Officer Robert would have wanted for you two to survive.” The soldier said. It was the same monotone voice. The voice that told me my father was dead. My savior, the overly groomed, expressionless soldier, whose name was now Levi, and my mother were evidently acquainted, as they called each other by their first names.

My mother nodded and spoke quickly, “Of course Levi. Thank you for saving my daughter” and once again we started sprinting towards the inner gate. I felt my body move but my mind was elsewhere. I was thinking. I was shocked. I was so close to death, to being reunited with my father, but that soldier had saved me.

In no time, we made it to the inner gate. There was already a hoard of people but my mother, being the persistent one she is, pushed through to the front. We were two of the last people to make it on the first boat to the inner walls. 

We sat close to the center of the boat. My mother was holding me tightly, making sure I was safe and alive. I was clutching onto my mother like a child, making sure to never let go.

“My child, my baby. You’re alive and you’re okay. Bless the Scouting Legion for being there when the people need them. I am so thankful.” She mumbled quietly to herself. I just sat there, holding onto my mother and being grateful for Corporal Levi. Little did I know I wouldn't be feeling like tha about him soon.


	3. Chapter 3

“I will not have my only child joining the Scouting Legion!” my mother yelled, “Anneliese Rosalie Eberhardt, are you asking for suicide?!” she continued. It was yet another argument about my choice on enrolling into the Scouting Legion after training.

“Mother, I need to do this! I need to avenge father! He died out there, the damned titans killing him! I will kill each and every one of them!” I yelled back.

“Anything but the Scouting Legion, Anneliese! Work hard and join the Military Police or at least just consider the Garrison Regiment! Anything but the Scouting Legion!” she yelled even more loudly. Dear lord, my mother was loud.

“Can’t you see that I considered both of those?! I despise the Military Police, they are lazy and shitty bastards! I wouldn’t last a day in the Garrison Regiment! It is death by boredom, mother!” I exclaimed. “It’s my choice. I want to continue father’s legacy! I need to join the Scouting Legion. It’s calling to me…” I said, this time calmly.

My mother sighed and hugged me tightly. “Sweetie, I just don’t want to receive a letter that you died. I can’t risk losing you… But I understand it is your choice. Now go. Go and enlist into this season’s training squad. Be part of the 104th Trainee Squad.” She said calmly. My mother smiled sadly and let go of me.

I returned the smiled and felt pride swell up in my chest. I was to be part of the 104th Trainee Squad. I walked out of the house and sprinted toward the place where they were enlisting. It was time to avenge my father and all the soldiers who had died in the expedition.

As I saw the line of the young men and women enlisting, I slowed down to a speedy walk. I was feeling giddy and nervous, speeding up my pace again, and not looking where I was going. I felt myself bump into someone tall and knocking them and myself over, falling on top of the stranger.

“I am so sorry! I wasn’t looking where I was going please forgive me!” I said as I stood up and reached out a hand to the one the fell. He took my hand and I pulled him up. I looked up at the stranger. He was a boy around my age but tall. He had short brown hair and freckles. 

“It’s okay! You’re enlisting, too, I see! My name’s Marco Bott! What’s yours?” said the boy said in a kind tone, with a wide smile.

“Oh, my name is Anneliese Eberhardt. It’s very nice to meet you Marco!” I said in the kindest tone I could get and smiled.

“You’re Anneliese Eberhardt?! The daughter of Officer Robert Eberhardt!” he remarked. I could see now that he had a kind disposition. “So, you’re going to join the Scouting Legion just like your father?” He asked.

“Oh, yeah. You see, my dad died in the most recent expedition and I want to continue his work.” I said in a dismissive tone. I didn’t need more people telling me that I shouldn’t join for my own safety, and Marco looked like one of those people.

“He died? Oh Anneliese that’s terrible! I wish you the best. And considering who your father is, you will obviously excel in the Scouting Legion” Marco exclaimed as we walked closer to the desk. To my surprise he wasn’t like one of those people, trying to convince me out of the Scouting Legion. I grew to like Marco Bott as a friend.

Before I could say anything I heard this one guy call for Marco. 

“Marco! Hurry your ass up if you want to sign up in time!” this one guy said. He had a rude tone and a horse face. I instantly disliked him for speaking to Marco like that. He took one look at me and laughed. “What is a weak girl like you doing here? This is where future soldiers that are strong go, not weak girls like you with big chests to bring them down.” He told me. That guy was getting on my nerves when he put extra emphasis on soldier and strong, and when he remarked about my chest, I was getting ready to punch him in the face.

“Jean, calm down. She’s here to join the Scouting Legion. This is Anneliese Eberhardt, the daughter of Officer Robert Eberhardt.” Marco explained. 

I was glad to have a friend like Marco. He explained the whole situation to Jean and soon the three of us became very close friends. Of course, they would be joining the Military Police, but throughout training we would be close.


End file.
